Exorcists Hollows and Time Warps Oh My!
by Lunar Hikari
Summary: Miranda's Innocence malfunctions and sends Allen to the Bleach universe. Could be Allen/Lenalee if I can find a way to fit it in... R&R Please! :3 Rated T just cuz I felt like it and possibly for Ichigo's dirty mouth. XD
1. Time Portal?

**LH: Heya guys! This fanfic is one that I have been attempting to start for a while now (and conveniently forgot to put on my profile… -.-U) and I AM going to finish this one! I WILL!!!!**

**Kari, Michi, and Noke: -staring at like insane and reaching for the tranquilizers-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or -Man. They are owned by Tite Kubo and Katsura Hoshino respectively. I do, however, own a guinea pig that licks people's noses and feet! Does that count?**

**(I'm just going to say that this is just after everyone gets back from Japan, so the Order hasn't moved yet and Lenalee doesn't have her new Innocence yet, just cuz I feel like it and it helps the story… Also, I am going to be using Japanese honorifics for this just because it feels weird to imagine Lenalee calling Allen and Komui anything but Allen-kun or Nii-san, which means that the English manga annoys me to no end…) (random beta note is random, but on that point I agree! Also the "Bak-chan" joke just didn't transfer well in the English translation without the honorifics… . sorry, you don't have to include that in the final draft, just saying – oh, and I'll have my editor's notes at the bottom of this chapter.)**

**Oh yeah, almost forgot:**

"WHEEEE!"** Talking**

_Wheeee!_**Thinking**

—At the Black Order—

"Lenalee's getting married."

"NNOOOOOO!!!! I SHALL KILL HIM! KIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!"

WHAMMMM!!!

"Shut up Nii-san!" Lenalee had been forced, once again, to hit Komui in order to get him to shut up after being woken up.

"So why did you call us here anyways?" Lenalee asked Komui, who now had a rather large bump on his head from getting punched… by Lenalee… and yeah…

"Well, something strange is going on with Miranda's Innocence and I need you and Allen to figure it out since you two know her the best out of everyone!" Komui said while flashing his typical 'Victory Pose' (The one that he goes into when he describes Komurin 2 or whenever he's joking around)

"Hmm? How do you know for sure that something is wrong with the Time Record?" Lenalee asked.

"Well…"

—Flashback—

___Miranda was walking down one of the unlimited halls of the Black Order, attempting not to break anything, as usual. Suddenly, without any prior indication, Time Record activated itself._

"Eh? What's going on, Miranda-sa-erk!" Lavi started to ask before Bookman suddenly jumped onto his head.

"What do you think you are doing you idiot! You are supposed to be cleaning your room right now, and I know for a fact that you haven't even touched the books that I told you to memorize!"

"What are you talking about ya old panda? My room isn't that bad!" (LH: note, he doesn't deny the book accusation)

"I got lost in there for five hours! FIVE HOURS! Now go and clean it up!" Bookman yelled at Lavi, who quickly scampered back the way he came from. Bookman simply disappeared (LH: Hey, if he can randomly appear basically anywhere than he can probably disappear too!)

Miranda was left alone, and very confused about three things. Firstly, how Bookman could get lost in Lavi's room. I mean, really, it isn't THAT big… is it? Secondly, why Lavi didn't look like he had ANY intention of returning to his room… and had taken a wrong turn as soon as Bookman was gone. Thirdly, why a lamp appeared to have been picked up by an invisible person and was flying around the room bouncing off thin air… Wait, WHAT?!?!?!

"W-w-what i-is g-going o-o-on?" Miranda managed to stutter as the lamp suddenly settled down and was repaired before her eyes.

Miranda looked over at the Time Record, which was still glowing, and watched as it suddenly deactivated. Then she ran screaming towards Komui's office to tell him of the strange occurrence.

Unfortunately, she would get hopelessly lost, wind up at Kanda's room about four times, ask Kanda for directions ten times, and finally wind up at Komui's office through pure dumb luck.

—End Flashback—

"That was three days ago.(4) Time Record has continued to spontaneously activate and repair broken things, or cause things to be broken in a way that they most likely will be in the future."

_Scary…_ Lenalee thought, then looked over at Komui.(also 4) "But Nii-san, why do you need two people to figure out what's going on?"

"Because otherwise you could get hurt and I need someone to protect you and I can't send Allen alone because he would just get them both lost and probably end up getting killed by Time "Because otherwise you could get hurt and I need someone to protect you and I can't send Allen alone because he would just get them both lost and probably end up getting killed by Time Record!" Komui spazzed, conveniently forgetting that Lenalee's Innocence was currently not working and would almost paralyze her legs every time she attempted to wear the Dark Boots.

"Okay I get it! I'll go and get Allen-kun, then we will go and find Miranda, and we will find out what is going wrong with Time Record!" Lenalee said hurriedly, waving her hands in front of her face.

"Okay!" Komui cheered, suddenly happy again.

Immediately after Lenalee had walked out of his office, Komui realized something.

"NO WAIT!!!! I CAN'T LET YOU GO AROUND ON YOUR OWN WITH ALLEN!!! COME BACK LENALEEEEEE~" Komui yelled, while crying anime waterfall tears.

But Lenalee either didn't hear him, didn't care enough to turn back, or had gotten so used to hearing stuff like that from Komui that her brain just registered it as background noise, and continued on her way.

—At the cafeteria—

It wasn't all that difficult for Lenalee to locate Allen-(6.2) all she had to do was look for a giant mountain of food, or if that wasn't visible, find a large crowd of gawking Finders who had never seen Allen eat before.

Fortunately for Lenalee, the mountain was clearly visible. Unfortunately, Allen had just started eating and didn't want to leave his food behind quite yet.

"Allen-kun, come ON!" Lenalee shouted, frustrated.

"But I'm still hungry! Can't I just finish this? And this, and this…" Allen started listing off foods that he wanted to finish before he was willing to leave.

After twenty minutes of arguing, and in Allen's case, eating, Lenalee finally found a solution to the issue… She forcibly dragged him away from his food, with the promise that he could come and eat as much as he wanted later. (Ed, from FMA: Wow… Allen could give Gluttony a run for his money… LH: Ed? What the Fudge are YOU doing here?! This isn't your x-over! GET OUT! …this call has been disconnected… to hear it again in Spanish, pres 82 billion-trillion, gracias.)

While they were walking, after Allen had finally given up on trying to escape back to the cafeteria, Lenalee informed Allen of what was going on.

"So things really start to fly around whenever Miranda is near them?" Allen asked, clearly interested. _I wonder if Bakanda or Master were to go near her…_

"Allen-kun? Why do you look like your thinking about something evil?" Lenalee asked, confused.

"No reason. Oh! Miranda!" Allen shouted and waved, having seen Miranda turning a corner ahead of them.

Allen and Lenalee ran to catch up to Miranda, who looked almost like she did in Volume 3 of the Manga when she is cleaning the clock (LH: I order you to look it up! …Or find the anime episode of it! XD)

"Oh, hello Allen, Lenalee-chan. You might want to go back in the direction that you came from because Time Record is acting up a little right now and-I'M SORRYYYYY~" Miranda cried after part of the ceiling fell on Allen's head.

"Ow… It's not your fault Miranda… really I'm fine… Miranda, please stop crying… really…" Allen said, flustered.

Suddenly Time Record started flashing green and blue. Everyone turned to look at it, when, with no warning at all (unless you count the lights as a warning -_-U) one of the lights flew off of Time Record and opened up into a spiral.

The spiral started to suck air in around it, and suddenly, it rounded on Allen!

"Allen-kun!"

But Allen was already gone. The spiral seemed to calm down after that, but Miranda was incredibly freaked out, and Lenalee seemed to have gone into shock.

**LH: So what do you think? Did it rock, did it suck, should I jump off a cliff, review and tell me what you think please! XP Oh yeah, some Bleach characters will be showing up next chapter, so yeah… REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**

**Kari: Oh no, she's lost her mind… again… dang it, it's only been a week since last time! –grumbling-**

**LH: Oh, and Ryoko? YOU ARE THE GREATEST BETA EVER!!!! 333 Thank you!**

**Oh, and I'm replacing the chappies with beta'd ones, so please don't kill me if it claims it has updated, when I'm just changing the chappies a bit... -dodges ball of yarn- Not funny Neko!  
**


	2. Falling from the sky and Determination

LH: Heya! Here is the second chapter of Exorcists, Hollows, and Time Warps Oh My! Copyright… no one! XD Fooled ya for a second there didn't I? …no? …dangit!

Oh yeah, for the honorifics, only the DGM characters are going to use them when talking to/referring to people, because I only watch the dub for Bleach, and only the subs for DGM… cuz I'm awesome that way… ;P

"WHEEEEE!" Talking

_WHEEEEE! _Thinking

Disclaimer: I don't own -Man or Bleach. I DO, however, own a guinea pig who enjoys smelling feet. Beat that!

—Karakura, Japan—

Kisuke Urahara (a.k.a Mr. Hat and Clogs) was walking around the backyard-type-thing of his shop in boredom, when suddenly… Nothing happened! The End!

…Ha! I got you THAT time, right?! ANYway, back to the story!

When suddenly, he was hit in the face with a strange golden, ball-shaped thing. It then proceeded to bite him on the nose, and once he finally got it off of his nose, it flew (yes FLEW, it had wings) and bit him on the ear instead. Resigned to some sort of fang-induced pain, Urahara looked up at the sky.

"Why do these things only happen to… What the heck?!" There was a boy falling down from the sky! The boy landed on the ground, and didn't move.

Urahara walked over to the boy and, not getting TOO close, started to poke him with his cane. When that failed to get a reaction, he crouched down to get a better look at the kid. At first he was shocked, thinking that somehow Captain Hitsugaya had fallen from the sky, because the boy had white hair like him (It couldn't be Ukitake because he wasn't tall enough and the hair was too short). He then realized, on further observation, that the kid was taller than Toshiro by quite a bit, so it couldn't be him.

"Ughhh…" The kid moaned, and, now that Urahara was actually paying attention, he looked kind of feverish.

"Well, I guess I might as well help you out… Not like I really have anything better to do…" Urahara said to the unconscious, feverish boy.

—The Black Order—

Lenalee was sitting on the floor in shock. Allen had just been pulled into some sort of portal right in front of her, and she hadn't been able to do anything to prevent it.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! I'M SO SORRY!!!!" Lenalee sweatdropped. Well, that was one way to break someone out of a cloud of depression…

"It's all right Miranda, I'm sure we can get Allen-kun back… See, the portal is still there!" Lenalee said, pointing at the portal that she had, in all honesty, just noticed was still there.

"B-b-b-ut, I-i-t's-s, a-all MY FAULT!!!!!!" Miranda wailed, crying… well, a lot…

Lenalee helped Miranda up, and together they went to tell Komui of this latest development with Miranda's Innocence (which, by the way, is still Time Record, in case anyone *coughlikemecough* forgot).

When they arrived at the Science Department, however…

"GET HIM!"

"HE'S GOT THE BLOWPIPE OU- GAAaahh…"

"Ah! Tapp!"

"Crap, he's getting away!"

"I CAN'T LET LENALEE BE ALONE WITH A BOY!!!!"

Lenalee and Miranda, momentarily forgetting their distress, sweatdropped heavily at the exchange going on inside.

Suddenly (I seem to use that word a lot…), the door to the Science Department burst open, Komui shot out of it… and glomped Lenalee from the side.

"LENALEE!"

"Nii-san…"

Komui looked up, now noticing that Lenalee was on the verge of tears.

"What did Allen do to you?! I SHALL DESTROY HIM!!!!"

"Allen-kun didn't do anything! But… but… b-but..."

"WWAAAHHHH!!!" Lenalee and Miranda both started crying simultaneously.

"I'M SO SORRY!!!! TIME RECORD MADE A PORTAL AND ALLEN WAS SUCKED INTO IT!!!! I'M SOOORRRRRYYYYYY!!!!!" Miranda wailed through her hysterics.

"Who, what, where, why, how, when, WHAT?!" Komui blubbered, flabbergasted. (LH: I love that word so much! X3 –huggles word-)

"Okay, please start at the beginning…" Komui said after calming Lenalee and Miranda down.

"Well…"

Lenalee and Miranda explained the (rather short) story of what happened, managing to only erupt into hysterics twice, both consisted of Miranda screaming 'I'M SORRY!' at the top of her lungs.

"So a strange portal erupted out of Time Record and swallowed Allen…?" Komui asked tentatively, afraid that they were going to erupt into tears again.

"Y-y-es… A-an-d I-I c-cou-ld-n't s-sto-op h-him f-fr-om g-get-ting s-suck-ed i-in!" Lenalee wailed, distraught.

"Lenalee! It's okay… It's okay… you said the portal was still open, so that means we can send someone through to find him… okay?" Komui asked Lenalee, trying to calm her down.

"I-I g-guess… Can I be the one who goes through to find him, since I should have been able to pull him out of the portal before he was sucked in?" Lenalee asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

"OF COURSE NOT! YOU COULD GET HURT, OR… OR… OR… um… YEAH! YOU COULD GET HURT! So, no." Komui 'calmly' rejected.

"Nii-san please?" Lenalee pleaded, "It can't be that bad of a place if it was Innocence that sent him there! So please! Please, Nii-san!" Lenalee then proceeded to use the most adorable face known to mankind... Puppy Dog Eyes Being Used by an Adorable Anime Girl, or PDEBUBAAAG for short… okay that's not much shorter…

Komui looked to be fighting with himself on the inside "…well… you… but… there's… what if… that is… there's still a chance of… if… fine…" Komui finally conceded after several minutes of attempting to refuse the UNREFUSABLE Puppy Dog Eyes.

"Okay!" Lenalee seemed much happier now that she knew that she could do something to help Allen.

"C-can I…" Miranda started, still looking severely depressed.

"No." Komui quickly responded, "Since your Innocence is what created this portal, we need you to stay here to ensure that it stays open while Lenalee…" Komui sighed, "Goes through the portal to find Allen…" Komui grumbled.

"O-okay… As long as I am being helpful in some way… EVEN THOUGH I KNOW THAT I AM USELESS!!!" Miranda wailed.

Komui turned to Lenalee to look for help with the distraught Miranda… only to see that she had already left.

—With Lenalee—

Lenalee was running through the Order, towards where Hevlaska always was, so that she could find out whether or not her Innocence had finished "evolving", and if it hadn't, to (somehow) convince Hevlaska to give it to her anyway.

Lenalee turned the corner, only to stop and stand completely still, almost as if she was hiding in plain sight.

Leverrier walked around the corner, completely ignoring her, or just not noticing that she was there (she was doing a rather good job of making herself unnoticeable) and continued on his way.

Lenalee stood there in a kind of horrified silence for a few minutes before continuing, slightly more slowly than before, on her way to meet Hevlaska.

When Lenalee finally made it to where Hevlaska was it was significantly later than it had been when she started out. The Order IS a pretty big place after all…

"Hello… Lenalee. What… brings you… here…?" Hevlaska asked calmly (this time I actually MEANT the word 'calmly'! XD)

"I need to know if the Dark Boots have finished evolving, or whatever it is that was happening to them…" Lenalee said very quickly, obviously not wanting to waste any time at all.

"They… have not yet… finished… evolving… in fact… they haven't… made any… progress… yet…" Hevlaska informed Lenalee.

"Well… could I still have them back anyway?" Lenalee asked timidly.

"They… could be… dangerous… for you to… take back… now. So… you… probably… shouldn't… take them… back… yet…" Hevlaska said.

"But I need to have them back so that I can go and save Allen-kun!" Lenalee suddenly yelled, "I wasn't able to keep him from being sucked in and so now I need to go and find him and bring him back here because I don't want him to disappear again… or even worse… die…" Lenalee quieted down, obviously upset.

"All right… you can… have the… Dark Boots… back… for a while… but then… you have to… give them back… and let them… finish… evolving…" Hevlaska conceded.

"Thank you Hevlaska!" Lenalee exclaimed, much happier now that she knew that she could do something.

One of Hevlaska's tentacles(?) brought the bubble(?) that Lenalee's Innocence was stored inside of. It was no longer in the shape of boots, or even the slippers that they had turned into after Lenalee's battle with Eshi (the Level 3 that says, 'Title' before EVERYTHING) but was now in the shape of a small black cube. When Lenalee reached out to receive it, it formed itself back into the shape of slippers.

Lenalee took off her shoes and replaced them with the Dark Boots (currently slippers, but whatever works…) which then created designs of swirling lines and circles all over her legs, which (I think) represented her currently unsynchronized state with her Innocence.

Lenalee flinched a little at the return of the partial paralysis of her legs, but other than that appeared unaffected.

_Don't worry Allen-kun… I WILL get you back… no matter what!_ Lenalee thought.

LH: So what do you guys (if there is anyone who is paying any attention at all to this) think about this chapter? I promise that more Bleach chars will show up next chapter… I just thought that this was a good spot to end this chapter… ^-^U

Since school is getting out soon for me, I should be able to update this and Vs. (soon to be Clash of the Anime) more frequently. As a question to be answered through reviews or PMs, which Bleach characters do you want to show up in this? Shiro-chan isn't included in this vote, because I already have a plan for how he's going to be showing up…

Toshiro: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!?!?!

LH: Um… Captain Hitsugaya…?

Toshiro: That's what I thought… -Flash Step's away-

LH: Phew! –wipes forehead- it hurt my mind to type all of that Hevlaska dialogue… The pauses really killed me… did I put too many, too little, the right amount? Oh, there might be some slight (or major if I can manage to write it without dying from overusing my brain) Lenallen in this… but I suck at writing romance so… yeah…

R&R Please!


	3. Suspicions and Cell Phones

LH: Heya guys! …if there is anyone reading this… um… forgive me for the random joke spots last chappie? Hehehe… I was bored so… ^-^U

And thank you AnimePinkGirl for being my first ever reviewer for this fanfic! :D But really guys… 41 hits and only 1 review? Tsk tsk. Tsk tsk I say. (lol) Yeah, all of the 'informing where it's taking place will probably stop after this chappie, you'll find out why… :3 Oh, and nekolorden? YOU HAD BETTER FREAKIN REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!! DX Yes, I KNOW that you read the others, SO REVIEW!!! hehehe… I can be evil sometimes… ^-^U

Disclaimer: Guess what? –pauses– That's right! I don't own -Man or Bleach! XD

—Urahara's house/shop/thingy—

"Yes. …yes… how many times to I have to answer that question?" Urahara asked irately as he talked through the phone to someone.

"YES DANGIT! NOW GET EVERYONE AND GET OVER HERE _NOW!!!!!!_" Urahara suddenly snapped into the phone, then hung up.

"Why did you suddenly yell into the phone…?" Tessai (the mustache man) asked timidly, obviously afraid that Urahara was going to explode at him too.

"Because Miss Kuchiki wouldn't stop asking if I was 'absolutely sure that a teenage boy and a strange golden flying thing suddenly fell from the sky' and if I was sure that I wasn't 'high on something that has yet to be discovered by the rest of the universe'. Why she would even consider assuming something like that, I will never know…" Urahara was peeved.

"Oh, could you go and tell Jinta (spelling?) and Ururu that they can have the day off?" Urahara suddenly asked Tessai, "I know that they've been wanting to go and do their little 'Karakura Rangers' thing for a while now… and it will get them out of the way."

"Yes sir! And then I will check on the boy, his fever seems to be getting slowly, but steadily, better, though he is still referring to me as 'Jerry' every time he manages to stay awake for more than a couple of seconds." Tessai said, quite confused about who this 'Jerry' person was.

—At the Black Order—

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you, Jerry-san"

"Thank you… ORDER TWELVE-A IS UP!"

—Back at the shop thing—

"Ah, must just be someone he knows. Anyway, Miss Kuchiki and the rest of the 'Karakura Protection Force' (LH: ha… made that up off the top of my head… ^-^U) are going to be coming here for a meeting about the kid. …what, you don't think that him falling from the sky is a reason for alarm?" Urahara asked, confused about why Tessai looked appalled at the thought of the boy being investigated.

"But he's just a kid! Really, I doubt that he could do very much damage…"

"He looks older than Captain Hitsugaya."

"…I see your point."

DING DONG (LH: They have a doorbell… right? Well if they didn't, they do now! =3)

"Ah, appears that they got her sooner than I thought that they would. You go check on the kid then come down here to be part of the meeting." Urahara ordered Tessai.

"Understood!"

Urahara walked leisurely over to the front door, where he greeted the recently dubbed 'Karakura Protection Force' and welcomed them in for an impromptu meeting.

"So you claim that a boy that appears to be about our age or younger fell out of the sky unconscious two days ago, and is now upstairs (LH: same explanation as doorbell) delirious with a fever?" Ichigo Kurosaki asked in utter disbelief.

"Yep." Urahara answered, opening and closing his fan in boredom.

"…You really expect us to believe that?!" Ichigo shouted, still not believing.

"Eh… well…"

"Mr. Urahara!" Tessai suddenly came bounding into the room at top speed.

"…what is it Tessai?" Urahara calmly (yay another actual use X3) asked Tessai, genuinely confused.

"The… the… boy… he…"

"He what?!" Everyone yelled, fed up with the huffing and puffing from running so quickly on such short notice.

"He's… awake… now… and not delirious." Tessai finally managed to finish, now that he had regained his breath.

"…Either you've managed to convince Tessai to pretend that a kid fell out of the sky, or he actually does exist." Rukia finally managed to mutter.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Might as well go and see if there really is a damn kid or not…" Ichigo muttered skeptically.

Everyone ran upstairs to the room where the boy was staying. When they got into the room, they were immediately confronted with the sight of a teenage boy sitting upright in a futon (Just to go with the Japan theme) looking very confused.

But the fact that he actually existed was not what drew everyone (with the exceptions of Urahara and Tessai)'s attention. It was the fact that the kid had stark white hair! Not only that, but he also had a violently red scar running down the left side of his face, over his left eye.(LH: is that proper grammar? …I need a beta…) (CCR (the current beta) : well isn't that ironic.)

Everyone stared at him for a while, Tessai and Urahara included, just because they didn't want to feel left out. The boy stared back at them, before shyly waving hello and smiling innocently.

"Um… Hello…?" the boy said quietly, breaking the ice. (LH: lol, love that phrase soo much… ok I'm going to shut up now unless absolutely necessary)

"Hello there! Good to see that you're finally awake without mistaking us for other people in your delirium!" Urahara greeted in an EXTREMELY chipper way.

"…delirium? Mistaking you for someone else?" The boy (LH: Oh for the love of… we already all know who it is right? Good, I'm just going to use his name from now on, got it? –severely annoyed–) The boy Allen said, obviously very confused about what the heck these weird people were talking about.

"…You mean you don't remember anything?" Tessai asked, surprised.

"What do you mean? I still remember everything that I know for sure has happened…" Allen said, still confused.

"I meant the whole falling from the sky with a weird golden flying fang-wielding thing, then having a very high fever and being delirious whenever you woke up for two days…" Urahara explained.

"…FALLING FROM THE SKY?!?!?! EH?!?!?!" Allen was obviously VERY surprised about this latest turn of events/ recap explanation.

"Yep! You fell from the sky!" Urahara said happily, not being helpful in the least.

"We could take you there if you would like." Tessai answered the unspoken question.

"…Please?"

So Allen (who, by the way, is just known as 'the boy' to the Bleach guys FYI) followed the Karakura Protection Force who, as they had no frickin' idea where they were going, followed Tessai, who followed Urahara. In short, they looked like a mother duck with ducklings. Except it's more like a mallard in drag kidnapping a bunch of random ducklings because he's bored. …Don't know where THAT thought came from…

"And this is exactly where you faceplanted into the ground from high in the sky!" Ah, trust Urahara to turn any life-threatening situation into a joke No wait… that's Lavi's job… whoops! ^-^UUUUU

Allen looked up at the sky, as if to look for some platform or something that he had fallen off of… and was promptly squished by a girl who had just fallen from the sky as well. The girl had very short green-black hair that looked slightly singed at the ends, as though it had been burnt off. She was wearing a black and white jacket with a strange (-cough-AWESOME LOOKING-cough-) cross like thing as an insignia on it, VERY short shorts, a pair of black slippers (ballet flats… kinda…) and most of her legs were wrapped in bandages. The strangest thing about her, though, were her eyes… They were a beautiful amethyst/lilac/lavender (whichever you like best) purple.

"…!" Everyone stared in shock.

"You mean people really do fall out of the sky at your shop?! Man, as if this town wasn't weird enough already…" Ichigo muttered.

"Hm? So this is where it led…" the girl (-cough-Lenalee-cough-) muttered, before realizing that she was sitting on Allen's back.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Lenalee apologized to Allen, who just looked happy to be able to breathe again.

A ringing noise was heard from indoors, and everyone except for the sky-falling duo turned to stare at where it had come from.

"…So… are you going to answer it or just stand there staring at it like an idiot?" Ichigo deadpanned at Rukia.

"…I guess I'll go and answer it. Never know, could be important this time." Rukia muttered, vexed, as she went to answer the annoying phone.

While Rukia was inside locating the phone which had mysteriously disappeared but was still ringing in that annoying way it always does, Urahara decided to go and say hello to the most recent addition to the 'falling from the sky group'.

"Hello there!" He chipperly greeted. (why is he always so chipper…)

"Um… hello?" Lenalee timidly answered, waving slightly.

"Kisuke!" Rukia yelled suddenly. (She does call him Kisuke… right?)(CCR: I'm actually not sure…)

Urahara sighed and walked over to where Rukia was waiting, "What?"

"The 'call' I just got identified those two as Hollows!"

"What the…?!" Urahara whispered quietly, to prevent from being overheard.

"I'd like to be able to interrogate the two of them separately to find out whether or not my phone-sensor is malfunctioning or not." Rukia requested in a 'If you say no I will put your body someplace no one will EVER be able to find it' kind of way.

"sigh… I guess you can…" Urahara consented reluctantly, merely to preserve his own life.

"Good, go and get one of them now." Rukia ordered, taking control of the situation and enjoying every last second of power.

"Why do I have to?" Urahara whined.

"Kisuke…" Rukia threatened, left eye twitching slightly.

"U-u-understood… Ma'am!" he added when he saw Rukia start to glare again.

Urahara then walked towards the Sky Duo and asked if Allen would come with him for a second.

"Um… Okay, I guess." Allen answered, looking a little bit confused as to what Urahara could need from him.

Urahara led him back into the house/shop into the room that was usually used as a meeting place for the Karakura Protection Force where he left Allen with Rukia.

"What does the word 'Hollow' mean to you?" Rukia suddenly asked.

"Empty…?

"…And does it have any other meaning to you?"

"erm… not… having something in it…?"

_Ugh. __Obviously__ I'm not going to get any confessions out of this one. Might as well try the other one._ "Thank you for your time, could you please tell your friend to come and talk to me for a little while?" Rukia sweetly asked.

"Okay." Allen walked outside and told Lenalee that the girl with black hair wanted to talk to her.

Lenalee walked into the room and shut the door behind her, "So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"What does the word 'Hollow mean to you?" Rukia, once again, asked.

"Oh, that's easy, something that has room for something else to go inside of it, but is empty."

"…well at least you gave a better definition than your friend. Does it have any other meaning to you?"

"Someone incapable of feeling emotions." Lenalee answered immediately.

_Strange. Maybe my phone really was just acting up… It HAS been known to do that when its battery is about to die… No wait… that was Uryu's fault… hmm… _Rukia pondered the mystery of the phone while Lenalee just looked very confused about the seemingly random questions.

"Um… can I go back outside now?" Lenalee asked, unsure of whether or not she was going to be asked any other questions.

Both of them perked up at the sound of screams coming from outside.

"An Akuma?!/A Hollow?!" Lenalee and Rukia simultaneously shouted. They both looked quizzically at each other than said together, "I'll explain later! We have to get outside right now!"

When they got outside, slightly slower than Rukia would have liked, as it seemed Lenalee was incapable of running (evolving Innocence, remember) they saw two strange people running around yelling, "Red Bomb! Blue Bomb! Green Bomb!" Over and over again while shooting from golden guns.

Suddenly (LH: man I use that word too much…), they turned around, saw Lenalee and Rukia, aimed their guns at the ground, and shouted, "Black Bomb!"

Then the world went black.

LH: yeah… that was my attempt at a cliffie… Please don't hate me! :'O

Originally this was going to be two chapters, but I decided that the original chapter four was crap when alone, and combined it with chapter three. ;P I officially have all the way up to chapter –checks demented notebook- 7 planned! XD …though I'm going to have to do a little research for 5-7… hehehe… I haven't seen the episodes I need for those in so long.. I'll either just make crap up, or beg you guys for the episode number… ^-^U …this chapter actually took me more than one day to write… that's a first… normally I just spend about a half hour typing, proofread, than post… heh…

And, last but DEFINITELY not least, Kurisuten-chan I'm sorry that I couldn't reply to your review through a PM, you had that feature turned off, and I didn't want to make the beginning of the chapter any longer than it already was so… yeah… Now to reply to your review here! XD:

Yeah… I'm just cool that way… I'm PSYCHIC!!! XDDDD Lol, not really, I just have a weird habit of saying/typing things right as they are happening to actual people without realizing it… ^-^U But that is kinda freaky… hope that doesn't stop you from reading!

Yeah… I'll reply to reviews through PMs, unless you have that feature turned off, in which case, I will reply at the bottom of the next chapter! ;P

Beta Reader's Sparkly Beta Notes of Doom!

First off… the cliffie! Why the cliffie?! That even threw ME off!

LH: Because I like to be evil, and that's the only way I could think to end this chapter! ^-^


	4. Contests and More Issues with Time!

**HL: Hi guys… wait… I meant… ****LH: ****Hiya guys! 333 yayz for reviews faves and alerts! Thank you peoples who were nice enough to review, favorite or alert. And cookies to all who did two or more! XD …wait… were there any of those…? Sorry… it's almost 11PM right now and… yeah… dying of overexposure to helium and too much laughing… But… Finally I'm Fourteen! Yes! X3 Oh yeah! Don't know what good being fourteen will do for me, but whatever! …wait… I can legally drive in South Dakota now! …If I had a permit… or knew how to drive… or if I didn't suck… -_-U I should quit while I'm barely losing…**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own D(dot)Gray(hyphen)Man, which always changes to say, -Man for some reason, or Bleach… But I do want to declare PETA a terrorist group! (for more info go to the Housepets webcomic and read the article attached to the most recent update)**

"**WHEEEEE!" Talking**

_**WHEEEEE! **_**Thinking**

—Unknown Location—

"Ugh…" Allen sat up, groaning because of a massive headache

"Hii~ Hii~ Apprentice boy is awake Hii~" (LH: Hii~'s pronounce 'Hee' I just think this looks cooler) One of the trigger happy people from before shouted, this one had long golden hair and his mouth looked as though someone had tried to sew it shut, but failed miserably.

"Huh… so he is… darn… I wanted him to stay unconscious a little while longer so that we could get some markers and draw on his face…" The other trigger happy guy said. This one had dark bluish-purplish hair… and yeah… don't feel like describing the twins right now…

"Jasdevi. What do you want this time and… WHERE THE HECK DID EVERYONE ELSE GO?!" Allen exclaimed, having just noticed that he was alone with Jasdevi.

"Hmm? Oh, them. You have to earn them back." Devitto (LH: I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THE NAME DAVID! I REFUSE! DX)(BETA SECONDS THAT OPINION! DX) stated, apparently bored already.

"Earn… them… back…? You mean like a… a… a… d-debt…?" Allen asked, eye twitching in apparent annoyance/shock. A rather large boulder with the word 'debt' inscribed on it floated above his head, waiting to drop and crush him at a moment's notice.

"…yeah… sure… whatever… Can we start now? I'm getting booooooored. If we don't start NOW we're going to shoot you a lot and drown you in green jello. SO START!" Devitto was apparently fed up with being bored.

"Sigh. What do I have to do?" Allen asked, really wanting to get out of this place as he had just realized why it looked so familiar. IT WAS THE ARK ONLY IN NEGATIVE!!!! (aka the 'Black Ark', since Allen's is the 'White Ark')

"Ok! First off-" Devitto started.

"-Hii! You have to- Hii!" Jasdero continued

"-Find the bomb-"

"Hii! Amongst these-"

"-Bottles of liquor-"

"-To win back- Hii!"

"-This girl! (Hii!)" They both finished after ping-ponging the sentence for a bit (just to confuse Allen) and both pointed their guns at a floating bubble (like the one that they trapped Lenalee in) which was imprisoning… Rukia!

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!?!" Rukia screamed in frustration.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Jasdevi screamed back. (LH: Oh, yeah… rating for Jasdevi's dirty mouths too… T_T –dies-)

"_**I WILL NOT SHUT UP UNTIL YOU LET ME OUT OF HERE, SO LET ME OUT NOW!!!!!!!"**_ Rukia threatened.

Jasdevi's faces paled and they started trembling.

"W-we'll let y-you out i-if WE MEANT WHEN! **WHEN!** T-the stupid a-apprentice passes!" Jasdevi started to say then quickly corrected themselves when Rukia gave them her best (which is probably really good) impression of her (LH: -cough- awesome –cough-) older brother, Byakuya's, death glare of DOOM!

"…good enough… Hey! Kid! You had better pass whatever test thing these idiots are giving you!" Rukia informed Allen.

"OK! I've already passed this test once! The second time will be easier than the first!" Allen said in the chipper voice he uses when he's challenging people to poker and 'Black Allen' hasn't come out yet.

"BEGIN! (Hii~)" Jasdevi yelled, then jumped backwards and seemed to disappear.

A flood of bottles came flooding down the hallway/corridor/path of DOOM and didn't seem to have any intention of stopping.

"You have twenty seconds to find the bomb before you both explode and we get to kill the others!" Devitto's voice could be heard coming from wherever the twins were hiding.

Rukia looked shocked at the short amount of time, but Allen just walked straight into the flood of bottles, closed his eyes, and sniffed.

He continued to sniff for about five seconds, then his eyes shot open and his hand darted forward to grab one of the infinite bottles. He then held it in the air.

"I found it." He didn't sound too proud of himself…

He then proceeded to chuck it at where he thought the twins voices were coming from… he guessed right!!

KA-PLOOEY! (Ed: WTF kind of sound effect is that? That was so- urk! EDWARD ELRIC: TERMINATED)(Hey, crazy sound effects are fun! ^^ beta out)

The bomb explodied, Jasdevi went flying, and the bubble encasing Rukia popped. Rukia floated to the ground easily using her Shinigami training. (LH: yeah I watch the dub, but I'm going for Japanese-ness here, kay?)

"Now you had better explain what is-" Rukia started.

"No time! We have to go and get the others back!" Allen interrupted her, then started running in the direction that Jasdevi flew (literally, lol), dragging Rukia behind him.

When they reached where Jasdevi currently was, they saw that two bubbles were floating above this time, these ones housing Urahara and Ichigo.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?! LET ME THE HELL DOWN FROM HERE DAMNIT!" (LH: -shrugs- see? I knew it was going to happen eventually…)

Urahara just sat in the bubble, happily humming to and fanning himself.

"Apprentice to the evil General! (Hii~) You must create the poker hands that we name within three seconds using the cards that are lying on the floor, WITHOUT USING THAT STUPID CAPE OF YOURS HII~ Jasdevi told Allen the rules, and Jasdero felt the need to… engrave… one into his mind a little better.

"Wasn't planning on using it. That would be cheating, now wouldn't it? And why would I cheat when I can pass easily? I didn't need it last time and I won't need it this time." Allen deadpanned, clearly confident.

"ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!" (LH: That is a hand… right? Or is it just Royal Flush… -hmm-)(Usagi(beta's main alias) : not sure really)

Allen's hands moved so quickly that no one could see them, and in one and a half seconds he held the hand up in front of him, smirking evilly. (Ed: OMG! BLACK ALLEN HAS APPEARED! DUCK AND COVER! DUCK AND- GAH! EDWARD ELRIC: TERMINATED AGAIN)(Ren: why – Usagi: you haven't seen Black Allen yet, have you? TAO REN: NO LONGER WILL INTERRUPT)

"STRAIGHT FLUSH!"

The same thing happened… for about twenty minutes, until Jasdevi complained about getting bored and surrendered that round, releasing Ichigo and Urahara, who also floated down in a similar way to how Rukia did.

Once again, Allen interrupted their angered questions and dragged them all to the next location.

Here there was a roulette wheel, and THREE bubbles were floating above it! Inside of these bubbles were: Uryu, Orihime, and Chad.

"You will be playing by the same rules as last time! We didn't have enough time to change anything about this one, so place your bet! (Hii~)" Jasdevi's voices bellowed from (another) hiding place.

"Bet? What do they mean?" Orihime curiously asked from inside of her bubble.

"Those who have already been saved are the betting chips. Everyone on red." Allen said.

"Are you sure that you shouldn't put at least one on black? It would mean that you would win no matter what." Uryu said, but Allen replied,

"No, because then they would all die if it was wrong, which it won't be."

"How can you be so sure that you will win?" Uryu asked, confused.

"Because I haven't lost at roulette in years." Allen deadpanned.

The ball fell onto the roulette table and started moving around/the table started spinning. (LH: which does it do? I'm confuzzled…) The ball started to slow down and looked as though it were about to stop on red, when it stopped on black.

BUMP! The ball moved to red.

"HEY! THAT'S CHEATING!" Jasdevi roared.

"Eh? I have no idea what you're talking about." Allen said, with his 'adorably innocent' face on.

"YOU BUMPED THE TABLE WITH YOUR KNEE! THAT'S CHEATING! (HII~)" Jasdevi roared, again.

"Do you have any proof?" Allen asked, all business now.

"Fine! You win! Hii~ But you still have to rescue your little friend! Hii~" Jasdero declared, releasing Uryu, Orhime, and Chad from their bubbles while Devitto sulked in the corner.

"First you have to make it to the other end of the hallway in before it explodes!" Devitto announced with a sadistic grin.

"You're willing to blow this place up not even a week after you made it…?" Allen asked, genuinely curious.

"Urg… um… well… fine… we'll skip the running part…" Devitto sighed, in 'Sulking Mode Version 2.0' again.

"Just… get to the end of the hallway before we all wither away and die… ok?"

Allen (somehow) managed to drag EVERYONE and get to the end of the hallway in under twenty minutes… NEW RECORD! XD

Once they got there, they saw that Lenalee was the only one inside of a bubble this time, and that there was a poker table set up in the middle of the room. (LH: It's the library where Krory fought Jasdevi FYI)

"You have to beat Tyki at poker! (Hii~)" Jasdevi announced, hyper again.

Allen sat down at the table across from a man dressed in a fancy suit and a top hat, and within minutes the man, Tyki, had no poker chips left and was missing his hat.

Allen simply sat there, grinning happily, "You have to let Lenalee go now." He ordered Jasdevi, giving them a look that told them if they tried to do otherwise, they would die a horrible, painful death, and no one would ever know who did it, or even whose body was whose.

"Gulp! Right…" Jasdevi released Lenalee from her bubble, even being 'kind' (-cough- terrified –cough-) enough to put the bubble close to the ground for her.

"But you aren't free yet!" Devitto started.

"-You still have to-" Jasdero continued.

"-Play with Road before you can go!" They declared, ping-ponging once again.

"Yep! You all have to play with me! Especially you, A-llen~" Road giggled, coming out of a heart-shaped door that materialized out of the floor.

Their surrounding melted into a hallway of doors, each with a different picture on them.

"Hmm… there aren't enough of you to play with… I know! I'll pull in three more!" Road decided, creating another door (the first one dissolved into nothing after Tyki and Jasdevi left through it), this one facing downwards.

With a flick of her wrist the door opened wide and a flash of red came tumbling out of it, followed closely by blue and white.

The red blur faceplanted into the ground, while the blue and white blurs effortlessly landed on their feet.

"Yay! Now eye-patch, Swordsman, and... A-llen look-a-like are all here!" Road exclaimed with jubilation.

"Now all of you have to find your matching door! The picture will be a hint!" Road informed them all with a barely suppressed giggle.

The white blur, Toshiro Hitsugaya-taicho, walked up to a door with a blank picture on it. (Shiro: it is NOT blank! It's a blizzard! A BLIZZARD!-urk! TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA: THROWN BACK INTO STORY)

The red blur, Lavi, walked up to a door with a picture of a cartoony rabbit wielding a giant hammer.

Everyone else's door went as such (LH: I got too lazy to type them all in sentence form…):

Kanda: A lotus flower in an hourglass

Ichigo: Giant butcher's knife-like sword (-cough- Zangetsu –cough-)

Rukia: A cherry blossom (sakura) tree

Orihime: Her barrettes

Uryu: A glowing blue arrow

Chad: His necklace

Urahara: His hat and clogs (lol)

Lenalee: Puzzle pieces

Allen: A strange picture surrounded by odd symbols (-cough- Musician's Score –cough-)

"Now open them!" Road ordered her captives.

Immediately after they opened the doors a flash of white light came bursting out.

When everyone could see again, Rukia, Toshiro, and Urahara were shocked. Everyone but them was ten years younger!

"Aw… that's no fun! You were supposed to get younger too!" Road pouted, "Oh, well. I'll just tell you guys what they have to do to get back to normal then…"

"What do they have to do?" Rukia asked, worried about her friends.

"They just have to either relive a life-changing event or battle. Simple, huh?" Road told them.

**LH: Yesh! Another chapter done! I'm planning on this being about 10 chappies long, so… yah…**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story! You all made my day! TT^TT –crying tears of joy- Oh, for the Rukia's door, that was as a tribute to Byakuya, since I couldn't find a way to fit him into this story… -crys then perks up- but at least Shiro-chan is here! –glomps Toshiro-**

**Toshiro: Cut that out! Ack! –is glomped- You're worse than Matsumoto! Or Ukitake with his stupid candy… wait… I take that one back… NOTHING is worse than being forced to eat candy…**

**Allen and Lenalee: Review Please-desu!**


	5. And a filling of Chibis

**LH: Okay everyone… I have absolutely no reason why I didn't update for a while… especially considering I've had this chapter planned for a while but I decided to change it… Oh, and does anyone know what episodes (for Bleach, I can do the DGM ones by memory ;P) these events happen in: Ichigo fights Zaraki (in Seireitei (sp?)), Orihime fights first Hollow, Chad fights first Hollow, Uryu fights Kurotsuchi (sp?), and… yeah… that's it…**

**Okay, random question to be answered through reviews: Should I make this fanfic ten chappies long, and compile a bunch of the memories together, or give each memory its own chapter so they can be longer and make the story longer? Which do you guys prefer?**

**Disclaimer: …Yes! I do own- urk! **

**Hikari: -drags LH off to a mental ward- yeah… she doesn't actually… WHY ARE YOU STILL WRITING THIS LH?! MOVE ON TO THE CHAPTER DAMMIT! –is hit on head for swearing-**

--Still in the Black Ark, Road's room with all of the magic age-changing doors--

Rukia, Toshiro, and Urahara all stared at the group of eight kids, the oldest of which appeared to be around eight years old.

"I hope you don't expect me to do anything about this, I can barely handle dealing with Jinta and Ururu, let alone eight kids who are younger than them…" (Jinta and Ururu are the same age as Karin and Yuzu… right?) Urahara complained.

"…don't look at me! People mistake me for a student from an elementary school!" Toshiro yelled, seeing that Rukia was looking pointedly at him. _Wow, never thought that being mistaken as a kid would come in handy…_

"Fine then. I'll use the technique that… almost… never fails to get a child on your side!" Rukia declared.

Urahara and Toshiro looked at each other, they had a bad feeling about this…

"First off, I'm going to need to know something… Hitsugaya-taicho, has Ukitake-taicho given you any… er… 'presents' lately?" Rukia suddenly turned on Toshiro.

"…yes… why?" Toshiro asked suspiciously, he had a VERY bad feeling about this.

"Give at least one of the bags to me."

"You think I carry them around with me?!" Toshiro exclaimed, then seeing the look that Rukia had, one that clearly said 'you had better find some way for what I asked for to be true, or you will suffer a fate worse than death.' "H-how did you know that I happened to have just gotten one before I was brought here?" He said, handing a rather large bag over.

"Good, now… HEY KIDS! IF YOU COME OVER HERE AND MAKE A LINE I'LL GIVE YOU CANDY!!" Rukia suddenly yelled.

Toshiro and Urahara panicked. What was she thinking?! Did she want them all to get killed by rabid little kids?!

--With said rabid kids, while the 'unaffected' are discussing what to do--

(Each of the chibis will be referred to by an easily decoded nickname which Road implanted into their minds)

Ichi-kun looked around himself, he didn't know where he was, and couldn't remember how he got here. He saw a lot of other kids around his age who looked just as confused as he was, and a group of three older people who were talking farther away. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but his attention span was too short for him to wonder about that for too long, he was more interested in meeting the other kids.

Ichi-kun walked up to a boy around his age who had bluish hair and glasses, "Hi! I'm Ichigo, just call me Ichi-kun, what's your name?"

"I'm Uryu, just call me Ryu-kun." Ryu-kun quickly identified himself.

Ichi-kun and Ryu-kun walked over to introduce themselves to some of the other kids, who were identified as Hime-chan, Sa-kun (LH: remember, Chad's name is actually Sado), Lav-kun, and Kanda, who didn't have a nickname for some reason… guess even Road is smart enough not to mess with someone who has already killed one Noah…

Ichi-kun looked around, he was almost positive that there were two other kids here. How he knew that, he wasn't quite sure, he just did. After looking around for a little while, all of the other chibis were playing Tag at this point, he spotted a girl with greenish-black pigtails who appeared to be trying to coax something out of hiding.

"Hello! My names Ichi-kun, what's yours?" Ichigo asked the pigtailed girl. (LH: Oh God, I sound like Kuno from Ranma ½ now…)

"I'm Lenalee, but you can call me Lena-chan! Right now I'm trying to get my friend to come out." Lena-chan looked a little bit upset that her friend wouldn't stop hiding.

Ichi-kun looked around, but couldn't see who she was looking for, deemed her to be insane, and went off to join the game of Tag.

"Come on Ale-kun! Don't you want to come and play?" Lena-chan asked a shadowy corner.

"…b-but…" a little boy's voice whispered from the corner, sounding frightened.

"HEY KIDS! IF YOU COME OVER HERE AND MAKE A LINE I'LL GIVE YOU CANDY!" Someone yelled.

All of the chibis went running towards the girl who had shouted this, and her terrified companions.

"There's candy Ale-kun! Candy! Come on!" Lena-chan grabbed Ale-kun's left hand and dragged him towards the girl with candy. Ale-kun was revealed to be a little boy, probably around five years old, with brown hair, gray eyes, and a giant mitten over his left hand. He seemed shocked that someone was actually talking to him, let alone holding his LEFT hand.

Once Lena-chan and Ale-kun had reached the area where the rest of the chibis were the girl with black hair who had told them all about the candy spoke, "Okay, I want all of you to make a SINGLE FILE line, then, when you are in front, I want you to tell me your first and last name, got it?" she instructed them, "Yes, that means you two as well," she indicated her shocked companions.

_How the heck did she keep them from mauling her to get at the candy?!_ Her friends thought as they went to the middle of the line. (the chibis stayed out of their way)

"Hi! My name's Kurosaki Ichigo! Just call me Ichi-kun!" Ichi-kun said with a big smile, "Can I have my candy now?"

"I'll give all of you your candy as soon as everyone introduces themselves, okay? And my name is Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia told him, "Next!"

"I'm Ishida Uryu, call me Ryu-kun." Ryu-kun identified himself.

"I'm Inoue Orihime, or Hime-chan!" Hime-chan happily exclaimed.

"I'm Yasutora Sado, Sa-kun." Sa-kun said, using as few words as possible.

"I'm Lavi! Just call me Lavi, Junior, or Lav-kun!" Lav-kun recited as though he were used to the question by now. (LH: Road only knows one of Lavi's other names, so she's just using the one that she knows best.)

"What about your other name?" Rukia asked, unsure of whether or not he had given his first or last name.

"Don't have one and don't need one!" Lav-kun LITERALLY started bouncing up and down impatiently.

"O-okay then… Next!"

"…Kanda. And no, I will not tell you what my first name is. And if the stupid rabbit tries to tell you, I will not hesitate to kill him." Kanda deadpanned. Lav-kun closed his mouth immediately after hearing the comment about the 'rabbit', and went off to sulk.

"...You already know what my name is, so why am I even in this line?! I don't even like candy!"

"_**Tell them what your name is**_" The chibis, not including Kanda, started cowering in fear at the face Rukia was directing towards the white-haired boy.

"H-hitsugaya Toshiro…" Toshiro then directed a glare towards the chibis, "Refer to me only as Hitsugaya-taicho, understood?" All of the chibis nodded in confirmation, even Kanda, grudgingly.

"The name's Urahara Kisuke! Nice to meet all of you!" Urahara was once again in 'Chipper Mode'.

"I'm Lenalee Lee! Just call me Lena-chan!" Lena-chan happily said, still holding Ale-kun's hand to prevent him from running and hiding in a corner again.

"…I-I'm A-allen W-walker…" Ale-kun mumbled, almost incomprehensibly.

"He said that his name is Allen Walker, but that you should call him Ale-kun!" Lena-chan translated.

"Nowwww do we get candy?" Ichi-kun asked, his five-year-old patience all spent waiting for everyone to be introduced. He was mildly surprised that Ale-kun actually existed, unless Lena-chan was talking about someone else…

"Yes. Here you go!" Rukia smiled and handed each of them, including Urahara and Toshiro, a handful of candy. Toshiro immediately handed his to someone else. Urahara immediately ate all of his. O_oU

"What do you think happened to the kid with white hair?" Urahara asked Rukia.

"What 'kid with white hair'?" Toshiro asked, confused about whether they were talking about him or someone else. He thought he might have seen someone with white hair before opening his door…

"Oh, some kid who looked older than you in appearance fell out of the sky into my backyard!" Urahara chipperly explained, now high on candy. (Ed: NEVER GIVE **ANY** ANIME CHARACTER CANDY! WHAT ARE YOU IN-URK! **EDWARD ELRIC: THROWN AT WINRY ROCKBELL WITH BROKEN AUTOMAIL**)

"…What…?!" Toshiro's jaw dropped at the explanation, and looked to Rukia for confirmation.

"Well… I'm not sure about the boy, but I do know that a girl fell from the sky and landed on the boy with white hair…" Rukia attempted to clear a few things up.

"Well there quite clearly is NOT anyone with white hair, other than me, here. What's your explanation for that?" Toshiro looked a little ticked at not receiving ANY useful information.

"…maybe his hair hasn't always been white? There are four kids here that we don't know after all…" Rukia thought out loud, "Well, only three of them could even be considered as the white haired kid, because one of them is 'Lena-chan', CLEARLY not a guy."

Toshiro and Urahara just stared at her… well, Urahara really was just looking everywhere, muttering something about the pink bunnies of doom… O_o I'm gonna listen to Ed more often…

"Well, do you remember what his voice sounded like? We could just ask those kids to come over here and listen to their answers." Toshiro came up with a reasonable idea, while slowly scooting away from Urahara, who was muttering something about how the bunnies were plotting his doom as they spoke.

"Okay. That's a good idea. KISUKE PUT THE ROCK DOWN! IT IS **NOT** EDIBLE! HOW DID YOU EVEN **FIND** A ROCK HERE?!?!?!?!" Rukia reprimanded Urahara, who was now hallucinating and attempting to eat a rock. _Note to self: NEVER let Urahara Kisuke eat candy again. EVER._ Rukia thought, while resisting the urge to hit herself on the forehead.

"Sigh… WOULD LAV-KUN, KANDA, AND ALE-KUN PLEASE COME OVER HERE?" Rukia yelled towards the kids after succumbing to the urge to hit herself on the forehead.

Lav-kun immediately ran over towards Rukia, Toshiro, and the now unconscious Urahara. (Rukia got pissed and hit him on the head with the rock he found…) Lav-kun expected that because he was so special, he was going to get extra candy. He had no clue why the others were coming though…

Kanda walked slowly over towards Rukia and, the now very scared of her, Toshiro

"Ale-kun, Ruki-san called you over there. Aren't you going to listen to her?" Lena-chan asked Ale-kun, her pigtails framing her face as she tilted her head in confusion.

When the small brunette (LH: Can you refer to a guy as a brunette? Cuz isn't 'ette' feminine…?) didn't respond, Lena-chan took the initiative, grabbed Ale-kun's mittened (LH: lol. My own word) hand, and dragged him towards Rukia and the other "unaffected". (Toshiro and Urahara)

When Lena-chan and Ale-kun got to where Rukia and Toshiro were, Toshiro looked at Lena-chan quizzically "You do realize that Kuchiki only called… _Ale-kun_… over here, right?" Toshiro asked, actually having to force himself to say the little boy's nickname.

"Ale-kun got scared, so I came with him! That's okay isn't it?" Lena-chan looked absolutely adorable as she asked Toshiro, afraid that she'd upset the white haired Shinigami Captain. (LH: Yeah, I know… I keep switching between "taicho" and "Captain". Get over it.)

Rukia crouched down to be on eye-level with the chibis, "Is that true? Why would you be scared?" Rukia asked in concern.

"…S-sometimes people say that I've been b-bad and then t-the h-hit m-m-WWAAAAAAHHHHH!" The chibified boy dissolved into tears.

"Ah! Don't cry… don't cry… um… Hitsugaya-taicho! Help me out here!" Rukia freaked at the sight of the bawling five-year-old.

"W-what?! What do you expect me to do?!" Toshiro spazzed when Rukia looked to him for help. (Ed: Hey, at least you get a part! I'm only in crack fics! –cough by LH at least cough-)

Both of them stopped arguing and looked over when the sobbing quieted down to a soft hiccupping. Lena-chan had found a simple solution to Ale-kun's sudden depression. She hugged him! X3

After Ale-kun had calmed down enough for Lena-chan to stop hugging him (without him falling into hysterics) they walked over towards Kanda and Lav-kun. Well… Really, Lena-chan walked towards them, and Ale-kun just kept a hold of her right hand and hid behind her…

"Okay. We called you three, er, four over here because we want to ask you a few questions." Leave it to Toshiro to get right to the point, "When one of us calls your name come over here and answer any questions Kuchiki or I asks you. First, Kanda."

Kanda walked over to Toshiro and Rukia, looking bored out of his mind. "Che… What's the first question?" The grumpy chibi grunted. (LH: hee hee! That is so much fun to say! Come on everyone! Grumpy chibi grunted! Grumpy chibi grunted! Hehehe…)

Toshiro opening his mouth to speak, but Rukia beat him to it, "What does the word 'Hollow' mean to you?"

"Empty, and what does this have to do with anything?" Kanda irately asked, no, demanded.

"Just answer the questions. Does it have any other meaning to you?" Rukia asked, ignoring the death glare that chibi Kanda was shooting at her and Toshiro.

"No, any other stupid questions?"

"Where are you from?" Ah… Toshiro finally got a question in…

"Japan. Can I go now? You're all really getting on my nerves. Especially the baka usagi. (Stupid rabbit)

"Yes you can go. Lav-kun! You're up!" Rukia called Lav-kun over.

"Yay! What's the first question? Come on, tell me! I gotta know! Please? Please? Please? Please? PLEASE???" Lav-kun practically begged Rukia and Toshiro, who were both heavily sweatdropping.

"As soon as you're quiet we'll tell you the first question!" Toshiro snapped, ticked off at the eight-year-old's incessant, endless talking.

Lav-kun immediately clamped his mouth shut and waited patiently… well, as patiently as he could manage in his current state of utter excitement.

"Here it is, what does the word 'Hollow' mean to you?" Toshiro figured they were going to be using the same questions each time, so he started this time.

"An unfilled space. What's next?"

"Does it have any other meaning to you?" this one Rukia asked.

"Deceivingly lacking in real value or significance. Next."

Rukia and Toshiro looked at each other, this kid sounded like a talking dictionary!

"Where are you from?" This one seemed to have become Toshiro's signature question.

"Nowhere and Everywhere. Any others?"

"Wait, what do you mean 'Nowhere and Everywhere'?" Toshiro and Rukia simultaneously blurted.

"That I am not from anywhere and don't need to be," Lav-kun said with an expression on his face that clearly said he got this question a lot, "should I go now? I'm getting booooored…" Lav-kun yawned.

"All right… I guess you can go" Rukia sighed, as Toshiro looked at her in shock. _What is she thinking?!_ Toshiro thought, furious. _This kid basically just said that he doesn't exist! That might be hinting that he knows that we're Shinigami!_ Toshiro fumed for a couple of seconds, until Lena-chan and Ale-kun walked over.

"Oh, it's their turn now? Guess that means I can go now," Lav-kun said brightly, then he started running towards Kanda, "Yuu-chan! Wait up! (LH: yes, I know Kanda and Lavi wouldn't know each other when they were eight. Some memories remain… for Lavi at least, since he has already been subjected to Road's ability to play with memories, back in the ark, I guess… Just go with it… okay?)

"Don't call me that, baka usagi!" Kanda yelled, looking positively murderous. He chased Lav-kun away. (LH: Kanda is simply referring to Lavi's hyper personality. Sorry that I didn't put this in the above note… I didn't notice until now…)

"Lena-chan, you didn't have to come over with Ale-kun," Rukia told the six-year-old, "We just need to ask him a couple of questions, and then you can play together again, okay?"

"Is that okay with you, Ale-kun?" Lena-chan asked in concern. The timid boy just looked up at her (she was slightly taller than him) with fear in his eyes. He was afraid that she was going to leave him alone!

"Ale-kun wants me to stay here with him, "Lena-chan declared, "So I will. If he doesn't want me to leave then I won't."

Rukia and Toshiro looked at each other, silently communicating. "I guess it's okay that you stay… You can just answer the questions with him," Toshiro finally decided, caving for the two pairs of adorable puppy dog eyes. (-cough Lena-chan and Ale-kun cough-)

"We're going to tell you the question. Ale-kun will answer first, then Lena-chan will answer, "Rukia instructed the chibis. "First, what does the word 'Hollow' mean to you?"

"…" Ale-kun mumbled something, but neither Rukia, nor Toshiro, could make out what, exactly, he said.

"…I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Toshiro finally asked, absolutely confused about what the five-year-old had said.

"Fake? Why would it mean fake, Ale-kun?" Lena-chan asked, concerned about her friend.

"You could hear what he said, Lena-chan?" Rukia asked, shocked. _Well I guess she is standing closer to him than us but…_

"Yes. He said that it means 'Fake'. He won't tell me why though…" Lena-chan seemed upset that her friend was keeping secrets from her.

"And what does it mean to you, Lena-chan?" Rukia asked after a moment's hesitation.

"It means… um… like a… um… empty pot!" Lena-chan smiled after declaring her answer, and Ale-kun peeked out from his hiding place behind her. (LH: Gah! Run on sentence… -dies-)(Usagi: believe it or not, I've seen worse in the way of run-ons.)

"Does it have any other meaning to either of you?" Toshiro asked, actually curious about what "Ale-kun's" response would be.

"Like a hole in the ground!" Lena-chan exclaimed happily, after thinking about the question for a moment, "And Ale-kun says that he thinks that it means hungry. Did we answer them right?"

"There's still another question. And it is: Where are you from?" Toshiro seemed a little peeved, thinking that he might get an answer similar to Lav-kun's.

"I'm from China. What about you, Ale-kun?" The Chinese six-year-old asked.

"I-I d-don't k-know…" Ale-kun stuttered, somehow managing to speak comprehensibly.

"What do you mean you don't know?! How can you not know where you're from?! And I'm not going to accept any 'I'm not from anywhere and don't need to be' crap! Tell me where you're from RIGHT NOW!" Toshiro snapped. He had had enough of this.

Ale-kun cowered behind Lena-chan, terrified, and sobbed quietly. For a long moment the only things that could be heard were Ale-kun's sobbing, and all of the other kids, including a very pissed Kanda, playing Freeze Tag. Then, suddenly, Lena-chan stepped up to stand right in front of Toshiro. Ale-kun was still clinging to her hand and hiding behind her, and she looked absolutely LIVID with rage.

"Why did you have to be so mean to him?! He never did anything to you! He just answered you questions honestly, and what do you do? You scared him half to death and made him cry! It's not his fault if he doesn't know where he's from! SAY YOU'RE SORRY TO ALE-KUN _**RIGHT NOW!!!**_"

Toshiro was actually afraid. Of an EXTREMELY pissed six-year-old girl who wasn't even as tall as his chin.

Rukia even looked scared, though not as scared as Toshiro. There were two reasons why she wasn't as afraid. First: The bloodthirsty rage wasn't directed at her. Second: …She's Kuchiki Byakuya's little sister. She's not going to get (very) scared by something like that.

Toshiro managed to compose himself before speaking, "Sigh… I'm… sorry. There, that good enough?" He glared at Lena-chan, then at Rukia, who was laughing at his peril.

"Snicker… You two can go off and play now," Rukia released Lena-chan and Ale-kun.

Once they were out of earshot she turned to Toshiro and said, "I think it's the little boy. I think that the boy with white hair is Ale-kun."

**LH: Okay… I'm sorry for the delay between updates… My mom gave me a computer, but won't actually let me use it because the Internet won't connect to it for some reason… well… anyone's Internet BUT ours will… -sweatdrops- Also, I just found out that I have to read two books over the summer and do a couple assignments about them… oh well… that won't interfere too much… most of the not updating thing was due to procrastination anyway… ^-^U So here's an extra long chapter, and an extra long authoress' note! XD**

**Oh, and Lavi's definitions for 'Hollow' are actually from a dictionary. I wanted him to sound smart for once. I also apologize for any OOCness, I have issues with that, but I'm going to be getting a beta in July, so keeping them in character and with better grammar should be easier then.**

**Reviewers Corner! (I can't remember who's reviews I responded to and who's I didn't… so they're all gonna go here from now on! XD)**

**Choco-chan: yeah… the glare of doom is ALL POWERFUL! …Kat-chan? Oh! Do you mean Neko-chan? Yay! Can't wait to read that story!**

**Kurisuten-chan: …I really have no idea where the mother duck comment came from… It just sort of… happened… XD Ed will probably be showing up a lot (to nag me about writing a oneshot fic that he's gonna be one of the stars of) I'll gladly loan him to you though! …seriously. Please. Take him. He's trying to hypnotize me with the Mangame (My friends title for FMA: Brotherhood) Opening. Which I love. Ooh swirly colors… -OC's drag Ed away and turn off the opening- Aw! It was just getting to the good part…**

**MarinaMartin: Yeah… Allen is clueless… (Allen: I resent that!) Shut up Moyashi, or I'll replace your nickname with the Dub one. (Allen: …you wouldn't… would you?) I would, now go back to being a chibi! Oh, and I love your story **_**Lost in Ink**_**! Power to the Lenallen supporters! X3**

**Zeth: Oh, okay! I didn't realize that I was using Allen too much, and I just sort of type what pops into my mind at the moment… In a way, this is my first fanfic with an actual plot. I made an attempt a year ago, but chapter three erased itself after I finished the fourth chapter… TT^TT I'll try to use more of the other characters! Thanks for the input!**

**Also, I WILL kill myself if this turns into a Ruki/Shiro fic. I am a Ichi/Ruki (sometimes) and Hitsu/Momo (always) supporter! DX Oh, and Road will reappear next chapter (she went to go eat dinner) and Urahara will get over his sugar high… I guess that explains why Shinigami don't eat much candy…**

**Allen and Lenalee: As always, R&R Please and don't kill the authoress, we need her to finish… being trapped as a chibi MAY make us (more) adorable but it gets annoying if you have to grow up twice… Arigato!**

Beta Reader's Sparkly Beta Notes of Doom!

First off, great chapter! I didn't have to take out the highlighter until about page 4! ^^ and as for the OOC-ness, the only thing I would question… is Rukia really THAT scary? But then recalling some incidences with Kon… okay, I suppose her intimidation tactics are justified.


	6. Memory: The Samurai and the Rabbit

**LH: guh… I was planning on finishing this chapter by sometime LAST week… but then Writer's Block appeared. The steel-reinforced, laser protected, password protected kind. Ugh… Well… here is this chapter… I know it seems kind of rushed, but… ugh… Full apology for lateness at bottom.**

**Disclaimer: blegh…. (Translation: I don't own. …Blegh….)**

Earlier…

_I think it's the little boy. I think that the boy with white hair is Ale-kun._

Now…

Before Toshiro had a chance to respond to Rukia's sudden revelation, a heart-shaped door rose out of the ground. When it opening, out stepped the one and only Noah of Dreams, Road Kamelot.

"Hi! Sorry I had to leave earlier, Tyki came and told me that it was dinnertime and that the Earl would get upset if I didn't show up. But you guys don't care about that do you? You just want to know who I will return to normal first, right?" Road was probably the most hyper villain (ish-thing) in the history of the world.

"Well, since you already know what we're going to ask, why not tell us and get it over with?" Urahara was awake, off of his sugar high, and (miraculously) didn't have a concussion.

"Awww, but it's so much fun to watch you guys when you're all upset~" Road seemed very pleased to watch others suffering.

"Sigh, but I guess I could tell you…" Toshiro, Rukia, and Urahara gave their undivided attention to the sadistic little(?) girl, "First off will be…the ponytail, then the eyepatch!"

Everyone immediately turned to look at Lav-kun, as he was obviously "the eyepatch" because of the eyepatch that was covering his right eye.

The identity of "the ponytail," however, no one could seem to figure out. After about five minutes of everyone, except Kanda, who didn't care, attempting to identify "the ponytail" passed, Road took pity on the chibis and their "caretakers" and said,

"The BLUE-BLACK haired ponytail."

All eyes snapped to… Kanda! Everyone was then confused, as Kanda didn't have a ponytail… (LH: in the most recent chapters of the manga, it shows Kanda as a little kid, and his hairstyle is similar to Lenalee's current chin-length one)

"Come on up, _**Ponytail**_," Road beckoned to Kanda, who walked up to her, his expression just screaming 'I don't give a damn about you, so go away.'

"Here are some rules for the 'Memories'," Road started, "First off, I will change you to the age and condition you were when you first experienced the event in the 'Memory.' Second, I will give you three… um… requests. Third, you cannot request anything that you didn't have when you first completed this event. Ready?" Road turned to Kanda and smirked.

Kanda was immediately (LH: Gah! It's replaced "suddenly"…) enveloped in a pillar of light. After a couple of seconds, the pillar faded away, and an eighteen year old stood in his place.

It was now apparent to everyone why Road had referred to Kanda as "the ponytail," as he had a very long, high ponytail. He ignored all of their stares and turned to Road.

"Give me Mugen," He quickly used his first 'request.'

In a shower of girly pink sparkles a sheathed katana appeared in his outstretched hand. He visibly cringed when the sparkles stuck to his clothes for a few seconds, before fading away.

"I'm guessing that asking questions will count as 'requests' so I'll keep this simple. Will I be able to use my last request after I complete my event?" Kanda deadpanned.

"Yup they do, and… sigh… fine… I guess you can use them after your 'Memory'…" Road seemed more than a little put out that Kanda had realized that he could do that.

"Che. Well, why hasn't this 'Memory' started than?" Kanda seemed grumpier than usual for some reason…

Another heart shaped door rose out of the ground behind road, but this one was different from the earlier red and black checkered ones. (LH: they do look like that… right?) This one had reversed colors. Where there originally was red, there now was green. Where there used to be black was white.

"Just walk through here and your 'Memory' will start!" Road exclaimed brightly, looking a little TOO happy that the 'Memory' that could lead to Kanda's permanent de-chibification was starting…

The door opened and light spilled out of it, coating everything and making it impossible to see. When the light cleared and everyone could see again, the surroundings had changed.

Now they were in a sort of wasteland, with two buildings facing each other. There were many tall spires of rock jutting into the air. There was a tall man with gray skin, black hair, and seven black crosses stretching across his forehead standing in the (rather large) area between the two buildings.

"Skinn!" Road immediately glomped the man ecstatically. Her actions seemed strange, though. She was acting as though she was never going to see 'Skinn' again after the 'Memory.'

"So I just have to fight the thunder Noah again, eh?" Kanda didn't seem surprised or worried at all, "Che. It wasn't very hard at all to kill him last time. All I have to do is remember it, I don't even have to do anything." Ah… that explained why he wasn't worried at all…

"Oh, how wrong you are…" Kanda's eyes shot up to look at Road in shock, "I'm just recreating the situation, you have to create the same basic ending, which in this case is you killing poor Skinn." Road explained smugly.

Kanda stared at Road, who was now happily sitting on Skinn's shoulder in shock, "…Che. I killed him twice already, I can do it again."

"So you believe you can kill Skinn Boric, Noah of Wrath, that easily? We shall see…" Road, the chibis, and the "caretakers" faded from sight.

"Let's see which of us is stronger, guard of the Exorcist General!" Skinn exclaimed before he transformed to have bright yellow, bug-like skin, with lightning crackling around him.

--With Road and everyone else--

"Now we are invisible to them, so that their fight's circumstances will be almost exactly the same as they were not too long ago," Road explained to everyone that she made invisible.

"But won't they still be able to hear us?" Rukia asked, very confused about how this little girl was able to do these things.

"Nope! We are undetectable!" Road said happily.

_What could he have meant by saying that he has already killed that… bug… thing… twice? That shouldn't be possible, unless… did he mean that he went to Soul Society and killed his soul?_ Toshiro pondered, ignoring everyone and everything around him.

--With Kanda and Skinn--

Lightning started to form around Skinn, and it caused him to appear to almost glow.

Kanda quickly unsheathed his katana and ran his finger along its black blade, "Innocence, Activate!" The edge peeled away to reveal a gleaming, razor sharp, silver blade. He then swung it and yelled, "Kaichuu Ichigen!"

Dozens of creatures, which appeared to be giant, undead, bugs, flew at Skinn, who simply swatted them away with his lightning-infused fists. The glow around him dimmed a little each time he struck, as he used his power over lightning to destroy Kanda's… er… "minions."

While Skinn was busy with the bugs, Kanda used his superior speed to get to a better location to attack Skinn.

"Nigentou!" Mugen started to glow, and the glow lengthened to wrap around Kanda's shoulders and form a second, identical blade in his other hand.

"Hakka Tourou!"Kanda ruthlessly slashed Skinn across the chest eight times. The slashes appeared to take the shape of a flower with eight petals.

"Heh. You think that these wimpy little bugs and flowers will defeat me? I'll just have to remind you of who I am," Skinn raised his hands and a ball of lightning formed between them, "I am Skinn Boric! The Noah of Wrath!" Skinn hurled the orb at Kanda. However, Kanda was too fast and deftly dodged the attack. The orb, continuing on its path, slammed into the rock wall that Kanda had been standing on, and blew it to bits.

Kanda charged at Skinn and rapidly sliced him with Mugen repeatedly. While Kanda was doing this, Skinn did try to attack, but Kanda easily dodged all of them. "Hakka Tourou!" Kanda ruthlessly kept up his onslaught, still unscathed by Skinn's attacks.

Suddenly (LH: It returns! XD) Kanda's gloves burst and he writhed in pain as he was electrocuted by Skinn's power. Skinn laughed.

"So you can't handle my power? Hahaha, if you continue to fight me, you will only be destroyed by my awesome power!" Skinn continued to cackle while gathering electrical power.

"Che. If you're done talking…" Kanda trailed of, not interested enough to finish his sentence, "Sangenshiki!" Mugen and its copy seemed to glow brighter and were practically bursting with power.

Kanda rapidly attacked Skinn, moving at least three times as quickly as he did before. Skinn had no chance to retaliate, because as soon as Kanda attacked he disappeared, only to reappear and attack again. Just as Skinn thought that the onslaught would never end, Kanda reappeared a way's away from Skinn. What shocked Skinn most wasn't the fact that Kanda wasn't even breathing hard and hadn't broken a sweat. No, it was the fact that he was smirking as though he had already won.

"Are you afraid to fight me any longer?!" Skinn roared, furious with Kanda's overconfident attitude.

"Che. I've already defeated you," Kanda informed Skinn, who just stared at Kanda, incredulous.

"Oh really? I doubt that very much," Skinn huffed, indignant. Kanda simply twisted his sword, and several gaping wounds opened on Skinn, " WHAT?! WHEN DID YOU-" but Skinn didn't have a chance to finish, as he dissolved into dust.

Road, the chibis, and the Shinigami appeared in front of Kanda, who just glared at all of them. Road looked very upset, "Sniff… You can return to normal now… Sniff… Poor Skinn…" Nothing about Kanda seemed to change, until Mugen suddenly shattered, was gathered into a bag, and disappeared. Kanda didn't so much as twitch as all of this happened.

"Now it's the eyepatch's turn to have his 'Memory', so he had better hurry up and get over here!" Road seemed to have recovered from Skinn's "death" (LH: remember, he already died, it was just a memory)

Lav-kun burst out from the crowd of chibis and hurtled towards Road at full speed. He looked incredibly excited. "What do I get to do? How did you make that door appear? Were we really invisible? Are you good or evil? Is he good or evil?" Lav-kun pointed at Kanda after hurling questions left and right, indicating that he was asking about him.

"You get to test your intelligence. It's my ability as a Noah. Yes you were. Depends on your perspective, you all seem pretty inclined towards believing that I'm evil. Yes he is evil, well, at least, that's what I think." Road easily answered all of Lav-kun's questions. The inverted door then rose out of the ground again, and Lav-kun was enveloped in a column of light.

When the light cleared, the eight year old Lav-kun had been replaced with the eighteen year old Lavi. He turned to glare at Road, "You are NOT screwing with my head. Not again. Last time was not fun. At all."

Road pouted, "Aww… but your mind is so organized compared to the other wimpy humans.."

"Just because you're a Noah doesn't mean that you aren't a human, you know," Lavi sighed, "My first request is that I can have Tettsui. Unbroken," A small hammer appeared in Lavi's outstretched hand. He turned it over ot make sure that it really was Tettsui, and to make sure that it wasn't damaged. Once he had confirmed that the hammer really was Tettsui, he walked up to Road's inverted door.

"What's the matter, eyepatch? _**Scared?**_" Road taunted Lavi, having mistook his hesitation for fear.

"No. Just wondering why the colors are reversed. Isn't it supposed to be red and black, not green and white?" Lavi noticed everyone staring at him, annoyed that he was holding up their chance to go back to normal," Ok… I guess I'll just go through it now…"

As soon as Lavi opened the door everything was covered in light. When the light cleared, they wre in some sort of library. It didn't stay that was for long. Purple paint-like glasses covered Lavi's eyes (and everyone else's) and, while it still appeared to be the library, there were several differences. First, there were keys. EVERYWHERE. There were also strange, floating balls suspended randomly throughout the room.

Lavi turned to look at Road, "Let me guess, I have to find the real key," He didn't seem too excited with his 'Memory'…

"You also have to avoid being blown up by Jasdevi!" Lavi gaped at Road before turning around. The said twins were indeed standing there, cackling maniacally.

"Oh… crap," Lavi grabbed Tettsui and twirled it around while shouting, "Ozouchi Kodouchi, man, man, man!" The hammer was now easily twenty times its original size. He swung downwards in an attempt to crush the annoying twins. Jasdevi, however, had a different idea.

"Blue Bomb!" A giant, spiky ball of ice went hurtling towards Lavi. He retaliated by changing the course of his hammer and hitting the ice back at Jasdevi.

"White Bomb!" Jasdevi cancelled out their own attack and dodged Lavi's hammer as he attempted to crush them again.

"Innocence Level Two!" glowing seals started to circle Lavi. He slammed his hammer into one of them and yelled, "Hi Ban! Gouka Kaijin!" He slammed his hammer into the ground and a giant snake of fire erupted out of the seal. The snake then proceeded to shoot towards Jasdevi, mouth open.

"I make my second request! I request the assistance of Kuro-chan!" After Lavi yelled this, another person shimmered into existence. He looked sort of like a vampire, and the same cross symbol that was on Lavi and Kanda's jackets was on his cloak.

"Eyepatch! You get the key, I'll deal with these brats! And do not call me 'Kuro-chan'!" Krory yelled at Lavi, who simply smiled goofily.

"Yes sir, Kuro-chan, sir!" Lavi smirked and made the seals start to circle him again," Moku Ban! Tenchi Bankai! Wind, gather those keys!" A gust of wind picked up all of the hundreds (possibly thousands) of keys and made the keys start to circle Lavi in a globe, obscuring him from view. Krory and Jasdevi, meanwhile, were almost literally bouncing off of the walls in their battle.

--With Road and the others--

Rukia, Toshiro, and Urahara were staring in awe as Lavi used some of his various seals," How does he do that? What is that hammer anyways?" Rukia was the first to voice her curiosity.

"Che." They turned to look at Kanda as the chibis continued to cheer Lavi and Krory on, "The baka usagi's hammer is his Innocence, and those seals are its special ability. His hammer is the only Innocnece with that ability," Were they hallucinating with their ears or was there a hint of respect in Kanda's voice?!

Toshiro opened his mouth to ask what the samurai meant by "Innocence" when the purple paint-like glasses on their faces disappeared and they were warped back to the Black Ark. Instead, he urned to stare at Lavi, who was holding a single key, mouth agape. He had managed to find a single key amongst hundreds of copies!

Road sighed, "I guess you can go back to normal too…" Like Kanda, nothing about Lavi seemed to change, until Tettsui crumbled, was gathered into a bag, and disappeared.

"Next will be… The Strawberry and the Quincy!"

**LH: All right… here we are… Chapter 6… after around 3 or 4 weeks… and to think… It only took: 1 oneshot, 3 EPIC chibi barrages, and around 30 random drawings… huh… I apologize for the lateness… again… I got distracted… and I have discovered something. I can't write Kanda OR action to save my life. -_-U**

**Reviewer's Corner (I'm just gonna put the ones that I couldn't respond to down here…):**

**Memory: Why thank you. Here is that update! =3**

**Neko: This is BEFORE it turns into a pool, and after the Ark arc (so much fun to say). During the Ark Arc (lol) the Dark Boots turn into slippers, just go back and watch the whole series again. You were complaining about running out of animes… -shrugs-**

**TehRedMage: Thank you! And yeah… a lot of the anime isn't actually part of the manga… (Mei Ling Arc, Komurin 3, Komurin 4 and 4 Mini, etc.)**

**So… Until I get around to updating again… R&R Please! =3**


	7. Memory: The Strawberry and the Quincy

LH: …….I'm really sorry for not updating……… -bows repeatedly- I got OBSESSED with reading fanfiction… and forgot all about writing any of it… So I don't blame you guys if no one is reading this anymore…

Disclaimer: Me gramir en spuling suk. Soe eye coodunt oane Dee-Gurey-Maan and Buh-leech. (Translation: My grammar and spelling suck. So I couldn't own D Gray-man and Bleach.)

Road tapped her foot impatiently, "Strawberry! Get up here!" She pointed at Ichi-kun then the ground next to her as she yelled this. Ichi-kun scrambled over to where Road was… er… standing on Lero?

"Ano, my name isn't Strawberry, it's-" Ichi-kun stated quietly

"No one cares! Age change time!" Road interrupted, then pointed at the door. The light pillar once again appeared, and Ichi-kun disappeared inside of it. When the light cleared, Ichi-kun was several years older, in the standard Shinigami uniform, and had a giant, cleaver-like sword strapped to his back.

"I decided to just use up one of your requests for you, as I knew that you were going to request that stupid oversized meat-cleaver," Road stated, bored, then pointed at the door again, "Go, Strawberry!" (LH: for some reason I have the irresistible urge to make Ichigo say, "Pika Pi!" XD)

"My name isn't Straw-"

Road punted Ichigo through the door, "NOW!"

Light spilled out of the door and covered the area once more. When the light cleared, they were in the Seireitei. I can't remember where EXACTLY in the Seireitei, but they were there. …Yeah… my (already pathetic) descriptive skills have failed me…

A tall man with incredibly spiky hair (almost super Saiyan in appearance) materialized along with a girl with bubblegum pink hair whose appearance bordered on chibi. They were both in standard Shinigami uniform, although the man had the white jacket of a taicho and an eyepatch over one of his eyes. Both had katana like zanpaktous strapped to their backs. Or maybe the man had his at his waist… I can't remember…

Road, seeming bored already, simply snapped her fingers and everyone but Ichigo and the Shinigamis faded from sight. Ichigo stared at the Shinigami, "…Uh… Hi?"

The man laughed maniacally, which was rather odd considering I'm pretty sure he's considered a good guy… oh well. He then stared Ichigo in the eyes and said, "So you're one of the ryoka (I think that's the word…) that's had Soul Society running around like decapitated chickens."

Ichigo grimaced, "Thanks. I _really_ needed that image burned into my mind. Thanks a bunch. Can we just get on with the fighting already? Because I REALLY have to go and do something. Like kick someone's ass. Because they won't listen to me."

"Do you even know who I am?"

"Zaraki Kenpachi, taicho of Squad 11, strongest taicho, blah blah blah, bells on hair, blah blah blah, reiatsu under eyepatch, blah blah, can we get on with this already?" Ichigo rattled off, apparently bored by the concept of fighting Kenpachi.

Kenpachi covered his eyepatch, "But almost no one knows about my secret stash of reiatsu! How did you know?"

"Yeah, how did you find out all of that about Ken-chan? And what's your name anyway?" The pink haired chibi piped up, startling Ichigo, as he had forgotten she was there.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, substitute Shinigami. …yeah, that's all I'm gonna tell you right now." Ichigo responded, a little flustered.

"Okay Ichi! I'm Yachiru! Now, Ken-chan! Beat the crap out of Ichi!" Yachiru smiled and clapped childishly after yelling this, causing Ichigo and Kenpachi to sweatdrop.

Ichigo turned to Kenpachi and deadpanned, "Now I can see why you don't seem entirely sane. I know I wouldn't be if I had to deal with HER everyday."

Kenpachi blinked, and then smirked, "Enough small talk! Let's get to the battling!" He then charged headlong at Ichigo, unsheathing his sword as he did so.

Ichigo leaped backwards to avoid being sliced in half by Kenpachi's zanpaktou. He grabbed his zanpaktou, Zangetsu, off of his back, and the bandages that covered it immediately unraveled. He twisted to the side to avoid being (at least) mortally wounded by another of Kenpachi's seemingly random attacks.

Kenpachi looked surprised, "You're the first person to actually bother to listen for the bells that I have on the tips of my hair, I'm impressed. Let's see what else you've got!" And with that the battle continued.

Ichigo was mostly on the defensive as he worked more to keep himself from getting sliced open than aiming at Kenpachi, since he knew that it would be harder than randomly slicing to so much as cut Kenpachi. _Dammit! I need a new plan! This one is _obviously _not working! If I can't even _attempt_ to attack him, how am I supposed to defeat him? _Ichigo jumped on top of Kenpachi's head to dodge another wild strike, and leaped off just as quickly.

Kenpachi pouted. Or, at least, that's what he appeared to be doing, as he still looked rather insane, "Aw, is dodging all you can do? I was expecting better from someone who knew so much about me, though I'm going to have to ask how you knew all of that if you're still alive after this battle is done." He charged at Ichigo, not seeming to think about his actions before taking them, making him quite unpredictable.

Ichigo ducked under Kenpachi's zanpaktou to avoid a slice that would have undoubtedly decapitated him. When a thought suddenly struck him on how he could finish this fight, and quickly as well if everything went according to his impromptu plan.

He spun around, tripped Kenpachi and turned so that he was facing a seemingly random area, "Hey! Annoying little girl!" Yachiru perked up, assuming he meant her. "No, not you! The other one!" Yachiru sat down and sulked. "I'd like to make my second request! The ability to use Bankai!"

Nothing appeared to happen at first, and right when Ichigo thought that his request was going to be ignored, laughter echoed through the street. Kenpachi looked around wildly, "What the hell is this? Who's there?"

The laughter turned more sinister, and a young girl's voice emanated from nowhere, and yet everywhere, "Doesn't matter what it is, now does it, foolish human. And… I guess that I could grant that request. Could make things more In-ter-est-ing~" Zangetsu glowed for a moment, it's form shifting to that of a thin katana, before returning to it's normal cleaver-like Shikai state.

Ichigo turned to face Kenpachi, "Well, I think that it's time that we end this, don't you?"

Kenpachi, seeming to have forgotten about the strange voice from only seconds before, grinned maniacally, "Let's." He then charged towards Ichigo in his typical berserker-like fashion.

Ichigo simply jumped over the blade and shouted, "Getsuga Tenshou!" A wave of destructive reiatsu came surging from Zangetsu and obliterated the street around him. Kenpachi had only a small scratch.

Kenpachi smirked, "You're the first guy in a long while that's been able to so much as scratch me. That must mean that you're good. I think I'm gonna use that reiatsu stash that you so annoyingly pointed out earlier, it'll make the fight more interesting." Light spilled from under Kenpachi's eyepatch, quickly causing it to flip up, revealing that he wasn't, in fact, missing an eye, but was simply using the eyepatch to prevent the store of reiatsu from escaping.

The force of the reiatsu coming from Kenpachi's, now uncovered, eye was so intense that it caused the ground under Kenpachi's feet to crack and crumble. Kenpachi's grin no longer insane, it was simply **deranged**. It was obvious that he was simply in the fight for the game in it, and possibly for the excuse to kill someone.

Ichigo would later say that he could've sworn that, had he blinked, he would have been killed right then and there, and Kenpachi moved ridiculously quickly towards him. Ichigo was only barely able to avoid being killed, but was still cut along his left arm. He quickly shunpoed away from Kenpachi, and raised his sword in front of him.

"Bankai!"

The resulting wave of reiatsu was nearly equal to, if not larger than, the explosion of reiatsu that Kenpachi had caused by removing his eyepatch. The energy swirled around Ichigo, obscuring him from view.

When the energy dissipated, Ichigo was wearing a tight black jacket over his Shinigami uniform, and Zangetsu had become a thin black katana. He lazily looked over at Kenpachi, smirked, and promptly disappeared.

Kenpachi's eyes widened in surprise, who would've thought that the teenaged ryoka could use Bankai, the technique that most Shinigami were never capable of using! While he was distracted with this new development, he only vaguely noticed Ichigo's disappearance, and reacted just a little too slowly.

Zangetsu slammed into Kenpachi's chest and sliced upwards, leaving a long gash across his abdomen. Ichigo then appeared to disappear again, before attacking once more from behind. The tables had turned, and now Ichigo was on the offensive, while Kenpachi was attempting to defend himself.

The over-confident taicho shunpoed backwards after barely blocking another blow from the irate teen and looked around himself warily. He couldn't see the alleged substitute Shinigami, but that didn't mean that he wasn't somewhere nearby. Kenpachi was by no means a stupid man, he knew that Ichigo wasn't teleporting around everywhere, he was just moving incredibly quickly, pausing only to attack before jumping into motion once more. All he had to do was locate where he was coming from and the battle would be over before the ryoka knew what hit him.

Unfortunately for the insanely strong man, he had forgotten to check his surroundings while he was formatting his strategy inside his head. Before he had time to comprehend what had happened he had fallen to the ground, a deep slash across his back.

Ichigo stood with Zangetsu slung over his shoulder, looking down at the unconscious taicho. When Yachiru jumped down from the roof she had been sitting on throughout the battle, he released his Bankai, acknowledging that the battle was over. Yachiru simply looked over at him and nodded once before grabbing Kenpachi's arm and shunpoing away, taking the large taicho with her.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "I will never understand how someone that small could carry someone that large…"

"Well, Strawberry, it would appear that both you and the Quincy have won your memories. Poo… I was hoping to get some new dolls out of this game…" While Ichigo couldn't actually see Road's face, he could tell that she was pouting.

"For the last goddamn time, MY NAME IS NOT STRAWBERRY!" Ichigo yelled as the scenery around him twisted and changed shape to reveal Uryu standing next to an unconscious Kurotsuchi.

"It would appear that she had us simultaneously complete her challenge, though for what purpose I do not know…" Uryu said as the scenery once again dissolved into the hallway they had been in before.

With their recent release, there were only four chibis remaining, Sa-kun, Hime-chan, Lena-chan, and Ale-kun. They, along with Rukia, Toshiro, Urahara, and Lavi, were staring at Ichigo and Uryu in shock.

"I had no idea that a non-exorcist or Noah could have that kind of power! That's so cool!" Lavi was obviously ecstatic at the idea of new information to be added to the Bookman archives, and was the only one to find his voice.

Road cleared her throat, attracting the attention of the occupants of the hallway, "Yeah, yeah… anyway, the next ones to go are the gold coin and the princess!"

**LH: I am really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry for taking so long with this chapter! You all have random idiot person to thank for getting me off my ass and working on this… Remember any readers who might be left, you ARE allowed to message me and (quite literally) virtually beat me over the head with a frying pan until I get my ass in gear.**

**Also, I sorta skipped Uryu's memory, though you probably already noticed that by now... um... yeah... I just suck at keeping him in character, so... yeah... Any Uryu fans out there... please don't hurt me. -hides-**

**And all I can use as an excuse for my lateness is that my buddy Mo got me hooked on Hetalia (which is a first, normally I'm the one forcing series on her) and I went on an APH rampage for a while. My phone has never had so many pictures taken in a single day as it did when I found that Nordic video… -fangirl squeals-**

**-coughs- But that's besides the point… I'm really sorry for taking so long, but with school getting out in about 2-3 weeks –can't remember when her own school gets out- I'll have loads more time to finish this up! Ja ne! (Isn't it easy to tell that the AN's were written months apart?)**


End file.
